


Free

by MidnightMeadows



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Running, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: When Sonic was younger, he discovered he was fast. Faster than anything. But when Eggman started to take priority, he began to only run for the sake of others, to save them.And then he finds himself right back where he started. At his roots. Why he loved running in the first place.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! sorry for not posting anything in a while, life has been getting busy lately.  
> I hope you all are doing fine! I hope you enjoy.  
> (sorry if none of this makes sense, i was writing this at like midnight lol)

Pausing in the doorway, Sonic crouched to fiddle with his running shoes, finally doing up the straps and standing up to his full height once again. Glancing over his shoulder, he came to face his younger brother, Tails, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Have a safe trip!”

Grinning at him, he stepped through the door, a gloved hand waving off his concerns. Closing the door behind him, Sonic looked up, the sun beaming at him from above, bathing him with its warmth, which was always welcoming to see before a good run.

He jumped the last two steps down to the ground, and jogged out of the garden, and to the pathway that followed.

Feet pounding melodically against the hard concrete of the path, he blurred past multiple clumps of trees. Each bunch of branches and leaves leaving little spots of sunlight in his path, which he delightedly leapt over. Puddles of water reflected his forward moving form like a mirror, and caught glimpses of the sun, which shot rainbows over his vision.

Mischievously grinning, he veered off of the compact concrete, and stumbled clumsily once he stepped onto the soft, pliant and crumbly ground beside it. Despite the unsure footing, he kept running, the momentum of his previous movements helping him fly over the dirt at supersonic speeds.

He ran towards a field of alighted green grass, momentarily enjoying the softness of the dirt and grass under his feet and how it swallowed his fast albeit heavy steps.

Bright chirps of morning birds followed behind him, and the soft rustling of trees as the wind carded through its lithe branches. His fur tingled gently at the hard sun atop of it, and the light wind danced through his quills like a happy child, like how he was not so long ago.

The wind howled noisily in his ears as he pushed against it, teasingly tickling his muzzle as he sprinted onward, brushing his body almost fondly. Laughter bubbled in his chest at all the sensations—born from such childlike actions but that was at the moment too overwhelming in its intensity to resist. Elated laughter erupted from him as he moved, as free as the wind itself.

He ploughed through the field of grass. The jade crumbling beneath his shoes like paper, bouncing back up again after his foot stepped off.

As he moved, he soon faced a particularly steep part of the field that ran downwards and up once again, into a hill that overlooked the lush fields surrounding the path he had decided to go.

His eyes narrowed in challenge, and the toothy grin on his muzzle grew.

He flew down the hill at an incredibly fast speed, arms outstretched behind him. As he found himself in the dip, he assisted the momentum carrying him and shot up the steep hill at the end, his feet hammering intensely against the fresh green of the hill like a drum, like a heartbeat. A familiar tingle erupted near his muzzle, the sensation that was almost always followed by a loud explosion as he broke the sound barrier. 

And he did.

He shot off like a rocket once he reached the top of the hill, overtaking metres upon metres of land in not even a second. The colors blurred at his sides as he flew through the warm summer air, and he knew that to other people right now, he was probably a streak of glowing blue that contrasted against the blue of the sky . As he flew over multiple forests and fields upon fields of grass, cool winds buffeted his quills, but he didn't care. He felt so _free_.

This is why he loved living, loved running. For this specific feeling of contentment and freedom he could never describe.

Soon, he slowed down to rest on another hill, the harsh air that blew with him overtaking his form and moving to the distance. Finally stopping after so long of running to his heart’s content, he stretched his blue legs, leaning his weight on each of them as he peered over the multitude of tender, olive-coloured fields before him. A small lake was positioned to its left, small children occupying it and splashing playfully at each other, and the forgiving water of the lake itself reflected crystals into his sight. The winds gently carded through his ocean blue quills as he scratched idly at his ear.

After a few seconds of peace, with the beautiful singing of birds accompanying him, he heard a footstep to his left.

Calmly glancing over, he caught sight of another hedgehog like he was, only black and red in appearance. The hedgie walked over to him, a wry smile upon his tan muzzle. Sonic felt a large feeling of affection envelope him at the awe that flitted through Shadow's ruby orbs as he looked over the view before the blue hedgehog.

Sitting down with a huff beside him, he smirked. “You sure do know how to pick the best spots.”

Rolling his eyes, Sonic grinned. “Of course, I do. I have taste.” He huffed in response, which did nothing to ease the teasing smile that appeared like magic on the blue hedgehog's face.

“But I get to pick the next one.”

Sonic huffed good-naturally. “Fine. But I don’t think it’ll be as good as this one.”

"You're right, it'll be better."

Sonic pouted, a playful glint in his eyes. “You wanna bet?”

Shadow smirked knowingly, coming forward to kiss the other gently on the nose. “There's no point. I'd probably use the money to buy lunch for the two of us.”

The blue hedgehog blinked as a blush came to rest on his peach muzzle, before he realized what the other has said.

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
